Electrical boxes are used in building construction to house electrical components such as wires, switch assemblies, circuit breakers, and fuses or the like. Prior art plastic electrical boxes have various shortcomings relative to meeting certain fire rating certifications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.